For many, many years bouncing on a trampoline has been viewed as a fun and entertaining activity for people of various ages. In more recent years, research has demonstrated that bouncing on trampolines, even minimally, can be useful in the development of balance, aerobic capacity, motor skills and muscle strength. Accordingly, many games and activities have been created to encourage greater use of trampolines by people of various ages. In some instances, special attachments are required to be used in conjunction with a trampoline in order to allow people to safely participate in some of these games and activities. Additionally, in some situations the design of the trampoline itself can be altered to enhance the safety, stability and functionality of the trampoline during playing of these games and activities, without sacrificing any of the many benefits derived from participating in trampolining, including aerobic exercise, strength, balance, agility, coordination, timing, rhythm and fun.